marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Future Foundation (Earth-616)
| Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile throughout the Multiverse; formerly Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York State; Camp Hammond, Stamford, Connecticut; Foundation (research station), Earth Orbit; Project 2B: Discovery Building, Vostok Station, Antarctica | TeamLeaders = Alex Power; formerly Ant-Man, Mister Fantastic, Dragon Man | CurrentMembers = Adolf Impossible, Rikki Barnes, Bentley, Korr, Leech, Lightspeed, Lyja, Artie Maddicks, Mik, Onome, Alex Power, Tong, Turg, Vil, Wu | FormerMembers = Ahura, Ant-Man, Doctor Doom, Luna, Franklin Richards (future), Johnny Storm, Nathaniel Richards, Medusa, Miss Thing, Mister Fantastic, Valeria Richards (future), She-Hulk, Spider-Man, Thing, Mister Fantastic, Brainstorm, Invisible Woman, Powerhouse; Project 2B: Dr. Calvin Cooley, unnamed other scientists | Allies = Agent Hammond, Avengers, Fantastic Four, Molecule Man, Superior Spider-Man, X-23, X-Men | Enemies = A.I.M, Annihilus, Anubis, Celestials, Chordai, Cult of the Negative Zone, Galactus, Kree, Griever at the End of All Things, Mala, Mole Man, Parliament of Doom, Sinister Six, Worthy | Origin = Formed by Reed Richards to come up with solutions to the world's current problems and plan a better future for humanity | PlaceOfFormation = Baxter Building, New York City, New York State | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Neil Edwards | First = | HistoryText = Reed Richards has become discouraged by Earth's scientists' view of and applications of science which causes more problems. Richards decided to leave the Singularity Conference body, to put together a new group of free-thinking individuals to plan for a better future for all of humanity and Earth. Richards plans to mold the new young team so they will come up with solutions to the world's problems. The roster of the team consist of the hero Alex Power, the android Dragon Man, four evolved Moloids Tong, Turg, Mik, and Korr and Bentley 23 who is a clone of The Wizard. Artie Maddicks and Leech later join as recruits. Dr. Nathaniel Richards, the father of Reed Richards later joins the team with some newly discovered ancient atlanteans Vil and Wu. Surprisingly Spider-Man joins the team; this is the final request from Human Torch. The most shocking of all the recruits was Doctor Doom who was invited by Valeria and Nathaniel Richards. The Thing objects to his membership and attacks him, but Reed and Sue break up the fight. Due the presence of alternate Reed Richards from the nterdimensional Council of Reeds, Mr. Fantastic made an alliance with many villains such as Mad Thinker, A.I.M., Wizard, Diablo and High Evolutionary to plan how to stop them. Then they lead the battle to High Evolutionary's Forever City where the "Reed-Alpha" escapes with Doctor Doom to Latveria, while the others two were captured by the Kree army and used to revive the Supreme Intelligence. After returning to Baxter Building, Richards reunited other heroes to fight the Universal Inhumans in Attilan, but at the time they where preparing to go at the rooftop, a Kree invasion started. Reed used Iron Man's armor and Sue's power to create a force field around Manhattan, at the same time the Cult of the Negative Zone opened the portal to the Negative Zone after Spider-Man failed to stop them, the portal revealed a living Johnny Storm with a enslaved Annihilus. Meanwhile, the kids of the Future Foundation uses the Panic Room system to teleport the top of the Baxter Building near Latveria, there they help Nataniel, Kristoff Vernard, Reed-Alpha and Dr. Doom to rebuild the Bridge, so Reed-Alpha would return home. There, the Mad Celestials tries to enter this Earth to destroy it. Doctor Doom and Reed-Alpha tried to stop them although Reed was killed using the Ultimate Nullifier and Doctor Doom by the Celestials. When Johnny gathered the team drawing with fire the symbolical "4" at the sky above the Baxter Building. Reed, Sue, Ben and Peter boarded one of the Annihilation Wave's ships controlled by Johnny, who used the rest of the ships to battle the Kree army until the Inhumans asked to finish them by their own hand. Meanwhile the other heroes on Earth where dealing with the scraps of the battle which could damage the Earth, Reed and Sue summons Galactus, who destroys completely the Kree army. That moment, the Mad Celestials appeared to destroy this universe. Although the team tried to use the Hub (a weapon of mass destruction created by the Reeds), they couldn't defeat the Mad Celestials. Then, a future version of Franklin and Valeria appeared as part of Nathaniel Richards's plan. The Future Franklin used his power to heal Galactus and destroy the Mad Celestials, saving the day. Later, the Baxter Building was easily rebuilt, Mr. Fantastic showed a new secondary headquarters called Foundation and new costumes were given to the members of the Future Foundation, being the Fantastic Four reformed as part of it. Ant-astic Four The Future Foundation would soon be left in the hands of Scott Lang the current Ant-Man after Reed discovered that the cosmic energy that gave him his powers was decaying, forcing him and the rest of the Fantastic Four to go into a different universe to fix the problem. Scott was left with She-Hulk, Medusa and Johnny Storm's current girlfriend Darla Deering to be the replacement Fantastic Four for only originally four minutes unless something went wrong, which did happen. Time Runs Out Reed and the Future Foundation began working on vessels capable of surviving the imminent destruction of the Multiverse. When the final incursion took place between Earth-616 and Earth-1610, Mister Fantastic gathered in the life raft every person he could and deployed its measures. When the vessel approached the central point of the incursion, it suffered a hull breach that led to the death of Reed's family and the members of the Future Foundation. Secret Wars Reed later gained the omnipotent power of the Beyonders that Doctor Doom formerly possessed and rebuilt Earth-616, bringing all of its inhabitants back with no memories of what had occurred. Mr. Fantastic also brought his family and the Future Foundation back from the dead, and together with their help, began to reconstruct the entire Multiverse with help from the Molecule Man. The Return of the Fantastic Four Years following the Future Foundation's multiversal adventures, a mysterious being called the Griever at the End of All Things who repudiated the Future Foundation's mission of creating new universes confronted the team as soon as Franklin was depleted of his ability to create entirely new realities. She killed the Molecule Man and caused the collapse of the hundreds of universes charted by the Future Foundation, forcing the team to make a final stand. The Fantastic Four were reunited when Mister Fantastic tricked the Griever into giving them the chance to summon the remaining members of the Fantastic Four for backup. In addition to teleporting Ben and Johnny, Reed also brought every superhero who had been part of the team at one point in order to defeat the new foe. With his allies, Reed tricked the Griever and forced her to retreat or risk being stranded in the reality they were in. While Reed, Susan, Valeria, and Franklin chose to return to Earth-616, the rest of the Future Foundation chose to continue exploring the Multiverse in hopes of restoring the Molecule Man. Mister Fantastic appointed Alex Power as leader. After the Future Foundation got trapped inside an asteroid with vicious creatures, Alex Power and Dragon Man used an interdimensional teleporter to get help. They ended up teleporting into the apartment of Alex's sister Julie. Julie barely got a say before Alex and Dragon Man teleported her back to the Future Foundation's location. Julie quickly used her ability to fly to get everyone safely back to their ship. Julie decided to stay with the Future Foundation as her life had been falling apart and wanted to help the kids as a teacher. | Equipment = | Transportation = For full details see Vehicles of the Fantastic Four: * Future Foundation's ship * Fantasti-Car MK - Obsolete * Fantasti-Car MK I (Flying Bathtub) - Obsolete * Pogo Plane MK - Obsolete * Passenger ICBM - Obsolete | Weapons = | Notes = Each member has a number in their uniform: the main four members (the Fantastic Four) have all a "4". Franklin and the Future Franklin a "5". Valeria and the Future Valeria a "6". Alex Power a "7". Leech "8" and Artie "9". Mik "10", Korr "11", and Tong "12". Bentley a "13". Wu "14" and Vil "15". Onome a "17". The only members who don't have known assigned numbers are Spider-Man, Dragon-Man and Turg. The 16 hasn't been attributed as far as it is known. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Heroic Age (Event) Category:Schools Category:Factions In The Game Of Worlds Category:Think Tanks Category:2010 Team Debuts